


Slow Burn

by nllervs



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: D/s, M/M, lil bit of bondage, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nllervs/pseuds/nllervs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Then one day, it was like he touched the flame without realizing it was there and it burned him. Leaving a fierce scar that would never go away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know wtf is going on with this. I just wanted to write something and this is the bullshit that happened, although I'm strangely pleased with this bullshit, and I hope you guys are too (◠‿◠✿)

Aidan had never really viewed himself as the submissive type. He had grown up around his friends, who were all dead set on being these powerful, masculine types who didn’t cry and didn’t take orders from others. While Aidan tried to be like them, and he truly wanted to, he eventually accepted the fact that he just wasn’t like that. He was not the dominating type. Of course, when he was provoked, or the situation called for it, he could create a persona that made those around him just obey, but in everyday life, it wasn’t like that. 

He was private, and quiet. Never letting people into his life easily, but once they were in, they were in for good. And once they were in for good, Aidan would do anything for them without any questions. In school, and at previous jobs, he was always the one that did what he was told and never made a fuss about anything. He didn’t like having attention on himself- which was ironic since he became an actor- Aidan was always perfectly fine with going unnoticed, having people ignore him, in fact he rather preferred it. The reason being that when people notice you, they want to get to know, they get nosy and too personal and that made Aidan very uncomfortable. 

Most people got the hint and would back up, yet still be friendly to him. Except one person. That person was Dean O’Gorman, Aidan was frustrated, he didn’t understand why this Dean person was so fucking interested in him. Aidan always thought himself as boring; he liked to eat, sleep, and watch TV. He had a snarky little personality that came out once he was comfortable with those around him, but that was about it. Dean, however, seemed to think Aidan was the most fascinating person he had ever met. Like he was some rare commodity that needed to be paid constant attention to. This constant prodding upset Aidan, but gradually over time, as he got to know Dean more, he eventually came around and they became quite close. 

When Aidan thought about what it might be like to fall in love, he always thought it would be like this fire that suddenly blew up with no warning and consumed his life in its entirety. It was nothing like that. He ended up falling in love with Dean, except he didn’t really notice it at first. Now, looking back on it, there were all kinds of signs of what was happening. Except they were subtle. Using fire to describe love was accurate, except it wasn’t this great raging fire. It was like someone was slowly turning up this flame that burned hotter than one could ever imagine. Then one day, it was like he touched the flame without realizing it was there and it burned him. Leaving a fierce scar that would never go away. 

Aidans emotional state would remain forever maimed by the intense love he felt for Dean. From that day on, Aidan was his servant. Doing whatever it would take to make the other man happy. They kind of slid into a relationship; it was easy. They complimented each other so perfectly, it seemed unreal. Aidans submissive personality went so well with Deans dominating one. Aidan was always more than happy to do whatever Dean wanted. Now, don’t go thinking that Dean was some bossy asshole that took advantage of Aidan, he would never be caught dead doing anything like that.

Dean loved Aidan just as much as Aidan loved Dean, and it was the same type of love for both of them. They were both scarred from the feelings they harbored for one another. Dean was protective of Aidan, always looking out for him and taking care of him. However, because of what had become the norm for couples, one would think that Aidan was the dominating force between them because Aidan was the taller one. But if anyone were to talk to them for more than five minutes, they would be proven wrong. Aidan was quiet, listening in on the conversation while Dean did most of the taking. As was mentioned earlier, Aidan had this bright personality that was saved for those he wa comfortable around, and you best believe it was bright. His smile was infectious and could easily light up a room. Those who knew him, gravitated towards him, like moths to a light.

This light was precious, being shone not often. Dean loved it with all his being, and sometimes he felt like he might collapse with the weight of his love for his amazing counterpart. This passionate love they felt for each other translated into an equally passionate sex life. Their personalities never faltering in what they did, or how they spoke to each other. The first time they were together had been a little bit uneasy, because neither of them had ever been able to give in so easily to what they wanted. Aidan had always had to settle with what he liked to call, “vanilla submission”, and Dean was always too scared to dominate the other, worrying that it might be too much for his partner at the time. However, when Aidan and Dean were together, it was like they shared a mind and the fact that they could truly be themselves came as easy knowledge.

Which comes to the current situation: Aidan was kneeling on the floor of their bedroom, his hands tied behind his back, the only thing he wore on his body was a simple black collar. He looked up at Dean, his eyes widened to resemble those of a puppy. His curly hair was a bit longer than usual and it was all mussed up, wonky pieces sticking out in all the right places. Aidan’s cheeks were flushed with arousal, his dick hung heavy between his pale thighs.

Dean stood before him, looking down on his pet with a strange mixture of affection and disdain. He reached out to tangle his fingers into Aidans messy hair, whose eyes closed with satisfaction as he leaned up into the touch. But suddenly Dean curled his fingers around Aidan’s hair and tugged harshly, forcing Aidan out of his state of mild euphoria.

“You misbehaved earlier,” Dean stated, his voice was low with a faint tone of disgust. 

A pretty little pout graced Aidan’s face, “I am sorry, it was unintentional.”

“Well then maybe I should teach you how to be in better control of your actions, pet.”

Aidan would be lying if he tried to say his cock didn’t twitch at that threat. His stomach still turned with disappointment in himself to letting his owner down, but the promise of a punishment overtook the disappointment. Dean let go of Aidan’s hair and placed his hand against his cheek, then moved to run his index finger over the gentle shape of Aidan’s lips, which parted and sucked the digit in.

Dean sighed as he watched Aidan lavish his fingers with his tongue, his brown eyes never leaving Dean’s blue ones. His erection throbbed with a growing want for the man kneeling below him, but this was a punishment of sorts, so he had to take it slow. 

Eventually Aidan grew eager to have Dean’s cock, the action of having the fingers in his mouth all too reminiscent of sucking off his owner. Aidan whined with want, and when Dean pulled his hand away, the simple command of, “get on the bed,” made Aidan frown. He got up and went and laid on the bed on his back, soon Dean was between his legs and had his face down near Aidan’s cock. 

They both knew that all Aidan wanted was to please Dean, but that obviously was not going to happen. Aidan felt guilty when his toes curled as Dean licked a slow line up the length his cock, wrapping his lips around the head. The younger man ached with the need to bring Dean to completion first, but as he had implied, this was a punishment.

Dean continued his actions of slow licks and sucks to Aidans throbbing erection, his eyes never leaving the face of the man beneath him. Aidans breathing was slightly labored, quiet whimpers of Dean’s name escaped his mouth as he slowly edged closer to his impending release. Dean took note of Aidans increasingly frantic state, and when he moved down to suck at Aidan’s balls, a strangled moan was ripped from his throat.

It wasn’t too much longer than Dean suddenly pulled away, right before Aidan’s orgasm. The younger man panted, his breath catching in his throat, Dean was over him, planting little kisses on his flushed face, whispering little encouragements about how he was doing well to control his actions, but he would be the first to come tonight. Aidan whined mournfully at that statement, his need to please Dean growing ever stronger.

Taking his place back between Aidan’s leg, he lightly ran two fingers down from his balls to his hole where he pressed gently, a tease at what was to come, but not yet. Aidan tried not to keen against the touch, but then Dean pressed harder, his free hand going up to thumb at the tip of Aidans erection, he couldn’t help it. 

“Uh, Dean…” Aidan moaned quietly, his eyes slipping shut as he felt two fingers slip into him. It was rough, but the feeling burned hot. Aidan’s legs fell open, easily accommodating the intrusion, shamefully wanting more. Dean started a steady pace of thrusting his fingers in and out, curving to hit that spot in Aidan that made his body arch up and his hips push back against Dean’s hand wantonly.

“Good, pet. You will succumb to my actions, and you will not get to touch any part of me until I say so. Do I make myself clear?” Dean said, his tone was forceful, but still gentle. 

“Yes, sir,” Aidan gasped out, his heels digging into the bed as Dean’s fingers pet that little bundle of nerves inside him. Aidan keened as Dean continued his assault on Aidan’s prostate. The arousal flooding his body felt like boiling water, burning him from the inside out, and it felt spectacular. Aidan moaned, his eyes slipped shut and lips parted, his breath coming out heavy, and labored.

Dean’s own erection twitched at the sight of his beautiful pet like this: a writhing, desperate mess. His lean muscles straining against the ties around his wrists as he longed to reach out and bring Dean even more pleasure than he was currently receiving. Dean looked down at where he had three fingers in Aidan, he slowly pulled them out and reached for the lube that had been tossed aside earlier. He used a small amount of coat his dick before he scooted forward, the head of his cock flirting with Aidan’s entrance. 

A hand reached up to cup Aidan’s cheek as Dean leaned down and kissed Aidan slowly, their mouths moving against the other perfectly. Dean pulled away and leaned back up, his hands hooked behind Aidan’s knees and pushed them out towards his shoulders, fulling exposing him.

With one fell push, Dean was fully seated in Aidan, who gasped at the sudden feeling of being stretched around Dean. 

“Fuck, Aidan,” Dean muttered as he switched his weight to his hands, which were still on Aidan’s legs. The new angle gave him better leverage to set a rough pace of fucking Aidan completely open. The air was filled with the sound of needy moans, and the almost vulgar sound of skin slapping against skin.

Aidan’s head swam with the intense pleasure that scorched his body, mixed with the equally as intense need to touch Dean, plus a little guilt from being the first to get off mixed in. He struggled against his rapidly approaching orgasm, what with the incessant assault on his prostate and his exposed position, it was almost too much.

“Dean, Dean.. I need.. I want,” Aidan said, his toes were curling and he so did not want to come, but it was so close, it was right there, and then suddenly- 

Everything was black, then gray, then white. All of his senses diminished as he came, the come was hot on his stomach, little globs landing on his chest. His vision came back slowly, the colors in the room seemed all too bright, and blurred together. He then focused on Dean, who had pulled out right as Aidan came, his own erection still achingly hard against his abdomen. 

Aidan whined the realization that Dean needed to come, he wanted nothing more than to bring his owner to completion.

“Dean, please.. let me,” Aidan said, his eyes wide with want. Dean simply shook his head and got off the bed, standing near the end of it.

“Come kneel on the floor here, I’m going to come all over that pretty little face of yours.” Aidan smiled and sat up, quickly moving to the spot in front of Dean and looked up at him, eagerly awaiting what was to come. Dean grabbed the base of his cock and ran the head over the line of Aidan’s mouth, smearing precome over the pink skin.

Aidan hummed happily, his eyes slipping shut as Dean slowly started to jack himself off, the head of his dick never leaving Aidan’s lips. Occasionally, he would poke his tongue out and give a little lick to the head of Dean’s erection, who would sigh at the feeling.

Dean’s movements quickened, as he continued to look down at Aidan, who still looked just as happy as ever.

“Look at me,” Dean said, and Aidan opened his eyes, his face instantly turning into that little pout that Dean loved so much. The one that just leaked emotions of pure want, and desire. That single look was what made Dean come with a groan, his come streaking across Aidan’s face, getting in his hair and slipping down his jaw on to his neck. Aidan’s tongue slipped out and lick at the come on his lips and moaned quietly, his eyes closing for a moment before looking back up at Dean.

Again, his face was one of absolute, unadulterated happiness and adoration, and it was in that moment that Dean was again burned by the searing hot love he had for Aidan, leaving yet another nasty scar on his emotional state, and he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
